This invention relates to methods and compositions for deactivating HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) infected blood and anticancer drugs which may have been accidentally spilled or which have leaked from a patient, thus constituting a possible hazard to attending personnel. In addition, some anticancer drugs are inherently colored and such leakages or spills may stain clothes. The invention is effective to eliminate such stains by decolorizing the drug.
Among the known antineoplastic or anticancer drugs which are used for treating cancers of various types, some are known or suspected to be in themselves carcinogenic. In addition, some of these anticancer drugs are also dyes capable of creating unsightly stains on clothes and other fabrics such as bedsheets. Accordingly, when solutions of anticancer drugs are spilled or leaked, a possible hazard to attending personnel, as well as an unsightly stain on clothing and the like, may be created.